Dämmerungsgeschichte
by Hawkflight7
Summary: Why won't you let me hide from me?


**Dämmerungsgeschichte**

 **Summary: Why won't you let me hide from me?**

 **Happy Halloween everyone!**

There is a whisper as the curtains close; the fabric rustling is louder than the clapping coming from behind it. The roar of the crowd overcome by a _swish_ , as she already begins blocking it out.

She used to love to sing, really. It would be exhilarating to get onto the stage, to see all their faces smiling up at her. Not anymore, not when it was all for the benefit of the family, and that was selfish; she knew that. Weiss wouldn't mind participating in this concert if her father had asked her rather than commanded her. At least, she wouldn't feel like she was taking advantage of all these people by bowing her head to him. They were paying money to come and hear her sing, and at the same time they were lining his pockets with money. She didn't believe any of the money would actually be used for charity, just a small enough fraction to tide over the public. to get them on her father's side so he could start exporting his Dust again.

Weiss sighed, turning away from the thick dark blue silk fluttering in the wind. She made her way down the stairs, off the stage and to the back halls.

She didn't get very far before her father intercepted her: all cash-eyed and permanent smirks. "That was great, Weiss." _Those people are fools, and so are you._ "If you keep up this enthusiasm in your performance we'll be able to do even more with this campaign." _Look, I can get money from using my own daughter, not just Dust_. "Make sure you continue to practice." _Make me more money._

"Yes, father." the words slipped from her lips. It had been easier to ignore him in Beacon, here - when he was standing right in from of her - it was impossible. "I'll continue to do my best."

"Good girl." And with that she was dismissed.

Weiss kept her head down as he walked past her, likely going to deliver a small speech and thank everyone for coming out and supporting Atlas. As if he had done any of this for his kingdom and not his company.

She resumed her slow pace from before, moving down the hallway like a ghost, pushing back the tears and keeping the sob suppressed in her throat. Weiss opened the door to her dressing room, slipping inside to close the door behind her and quickly twist the lock into place.

Her shoulders began to lower, until she heard something shift behind her. She spun around into a fighting stance without even thinking, arm raised as if she had her sword to fend off an attacker. Her eyes widened though when she saw who had just been leaning against the opposite wall of the room. "Mercury? How did you get into my room?"

She wasn't surprised when he just smirked, not answering her question, but rather leaving this scheme to her own imagination. But then his expression quickly changed; a frown taking place on his lips. "Why are you participating in this fiasco of a charity event?"

Her teeth sunk into her lip before she could stop herself. It's not like it was a big secret; the answer should be obvious, especially to him. "My father told me to."

"And you let him?" Mercury cursed loudly, burning her ears. "He's not your warden, and you're not his prisoner. Just because you're his daughter doesn't mean you have to sign over your soul to him. He can't tell you what to do if you hold your ground." He was scowling now, glaring in her direction, but she knew it wasn't meant for her. It was meant for her father. "We talked about this."

"I know that-"

He stepped forward and she stepped back, her spine digging into the door behind her. "Clearly you weren't listening."

She sighed. "I'm not like you Mercury, I can't... that's not me."

"And this mouse standing in front of me is you?" She could hear the disappointment in his words, all those things he never told her but expressed in other ways. Every moment they spent in Beacon together, how proud he was of her... It hurt. "Why won't you do something for yourself for a change?"

Weiss swallowed hard. She did. She wanted to, but... that would be selfish. She was suppose to represent the Schnee Dust Company, she was the one people really depended on. Not that she could do anything about her father's schemes.

She closed her eyes for a second, uncurling her hand that she had subconsciously raised to her chest now, letting it fall back to her side. Weiss took a step forward, and then another, until she was standing in front of Mercury. She raised her arms, entwining her fingers behind his neck, the tips brushing strands of hair as she pulled him down and her lips met his.


End file.
